


That one Universe where(Rin was Kaguya)

by KarmaAladdin



Series: Ideas I get sometimes [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Naruto
Genre: "The Warring States", Angst, BAMF Nohara Rin, BAMF Orochimaru, BAMF Uchiha Obito, Canon Non-Binary Character, Crack Treated Seriously, David Jehoahaz Abraham is Satan, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Hiruzen Sarutobi is a dick, His Morals are partially you morals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isobu the Polite, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, Konohan People are Assholes, M/M, Mother Hen Shiranui Genma, Nohara Rin Lives, Orochimaru is a good bro, Orochimaru is his own warning, Orphan Nohara Rin, Orphans, Protective Orochimaru, Rin evenually Mothers Black Zetsu, Rin is Pansexual, Rin is a a Manipulative little shit, Rin is a clueless child, Rin is a dork, Rin is a little shit, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, The first few chapters are pretty much Angst and fluff, Unreliable Narrator, What Have I Done, a little shit, and, at a young age, but - Freeform, but it's not Orochimaru's fault, but prettier, but she's adorable, but then she gets Yeeted into, but with Kaguya vibes, for a while, oh yeah can't believe I forgot, so there's a brief relationship with Hashirama, so we let it slide, well their Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaAladdin/pseuds/KarmaAladdin
Summary: In one Universe Nohara Rin is kind sweet girl who aspires to be like Tsunade but ends up being used as stepping stones for her teammates success.In another Nohara Rin is a budding Fuinjustsu master, friend of Orochimaru, cook, among other things including a Reincarnate who regularly deals in The Act of Impossible.This is the latter, oh and I guess Obito was supposed to be evil. But that didn't work out





	1. The Orphanage: Act I: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who’s Afraid of Rin-Rin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854550) by [skaralding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaralding/pseuds/skaralding). 

> So um I know I should be working on my other story but this idea hit me.  
I don't own Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets dropped of at the Orphanage
> 
> No one cares

It's a cold winter day when Rin is abandoned at the Orphanage the daycare practically abandoning her with only the her dead parents scroll and the clothes on her back.

She doesn't really understand, but she knows that Mother and Father are gone. She knows because Mommy pointed it out and told her that's were kids with no Mommy and Daddy go when they toured Konoha, she knows this because David is holding on to her whispering _"their**gone**goneandnobodywill**look**after**you**now,no**one**but**me**trust**o****nly**me" into her naive little ears. _

So because she can do nothing else Rin takes a deep breath and _screams_. 


	2. The Orphanage: Act I: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin continue's screaming, and then introduced to what is known as the Konohan Orphanage.
> 
> She doesn't like it.

As it turns out, people don't care to much about her(_<strike>children</strike>_<strike></strike>) screaming as most just passed by like it was nothing.

So she screams, and screams until the matron swings the door open right in her face before she feels a stinging sensation on her cheek(<strike>"konohaisn'tkindtoorphans"mommytellsher</strike>)

"Shut up you fucking brat, your disturbing the peace!"

Rin stops for a moment to look around because somebody should at least think this is wrong <strike></strike>(<strike>theydontandithurts</strike><strike></strike>) but they don't most of them continue, while some have stopped to watch.

Rin stops sceaming and notices David is quiet now 

(<strike>_ShewantstocrybutthetearsarntcoingoutShewantstoscreambutshesalradyscreamingisntsheithurtshurtshurts_</strike>) 


	3. The Orphanage: Act I: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is inside the Orphanage.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It been a Long time since, I've updated and I'm sorry.

By the time Rin calmed down she had noticed she was already inside of the Orphanage. (Davidstillwasn'ttalking)

Rin stands still frozen, her tears had dried up making her eye's a swollen red.

(Shelookedlikeacrybaby)<strike>(she was)</strike>

A crowd of children stood there staring at her, their faces a mix of two emotions, Confusion, and Understanding.

The Matron turns to face them, "Kids this is-" she turns to Rin "nohara rin" -right Nohara Rin-chan, she'll be staying with us".

The Children look at her again, noticing the nice looking clothes and bags Rin has, and some of them smile.(Theydidntlookparticularlynice)

The Matron watches all this a sickly sweet smile on her face as she puts her hands on Rin's shoulder, "Toshira-chan show Nohara-chan to her room alright"

A Lanky Dark haired girl appears out of the crowd, she was one of the smiling ones "Of Course Kina-sama".

Toshira reaches her hand out and tries to take a bag from Rin's body, "Come on Nohara-chan, lets get you to your room" 

Rin's body moves automatically, gripping her bags as Toshira lets go. The kids part around them as Toshira leads her to the room. "You're going to be sharing the room with me and 2 other girls, nohara-chan," Toshira looks at her the same sickly sweet smile on her face as the Matr- Kina _"I hope that's not a problem for_ _you __Nohara-chan"._

Rin silently nods, Toshira smiles wider "Great then lets continue" 

(Davidhasntsaidanything)


End file.
